When Flames Will Fade
by KaijuCorp
Summary: Two years following the end of the war, Avatar Aang is asked to energybend and take away Azula's bending.  To do this, he must confront the monster and find a way past her psychological shield, as well as find a way to block himself from her deadly will.
1. A Shadow of Former Glory

**CHAPTER ONE: A SHADOW OF FORMER GLORY**

"There's a few things you need to keep in mind before going in there. First and most important, don't let her in on anything personal. Keep your own life out of this." That kind of advice went without saying. "You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Second, don't mention Fire Lord Zuko. If you're lucky she'll stop talking for weeks, if you _aren't _lucky… well, that's better left unsaid. Our psychiatrists have tried to figure out why her brother brings up such a strong reaction, but she closes off every time. Just don't do it."

Aang wrote a quick mental note.

"Last, just use common sense Aang. This is a master firebender we've got locked up who is clearly disturbed. She will not hesitate to kill you if she wants."

"Oh, I know."

He felt thankful that the guard was taking so long to unlock the ten iron bolts, each securing the prison door. It was a massive steel door, unbreakable by all feats of bending knowledge.

_That is, unless you're a certain earthbender._ Aang smiled to himself.

While he waited, The Avatar stole a glance back down the dim hall, empty except for two Firebenders at the very end. It was a long ways to run…

The last lock clicked and Aang focused his attention. The guard, his face hidden by a triple-eyed mask, made an eerily noticeable pause before he reached for the handle. Under the silk of his uniform, Aang could see his muscles bulge as he heaved open the incredible door. Even with the fitness of Earthbending under his belt, Aang doubted he could open that door on his own.

Metal whined as a warm breeze hit his face. It was like looking down Koh's lair again, a dark abyss of uncertainty, and Aang instinctively swept his face of emotion. He forced his feet forward, knowing he owed this favor to Zuko. The guard didn't say anything as Aang walked into the cell. He clutched his staff with a firm grip, already ready for a fight.

The door's hinges screeched as it was shut, then the guard hurried to lock all the bolts. Aang was trapped. His eyes had to adjust to the minimal light provided by a hanging crystal lantern. Only a cage of metal bars separated him from the prisoner, but it didn't do anything to ease the sense of menacing closeness. She was only a shadow of her former glory, all the prestige of a Princess stripped away to the bare bones of a monstrous teenage girl.

Her face was hidden under a veil of tangled hair, but Aang could still feel her eyes watching him. Meanwhile, her arms were bound and secured by a mess of knotted chains hanging from the ceiling. She was kneeling, and Aang imagined -or hoped- that her ankles were bound to the stone floor.

"My my, you've grown." Her distinctly chilling voice was a sound Aang had hoped to forget.

He gulped, but tried to hide the sound, "So you recognize me."

"How's your back?" She asked with a masked tone, deliberately blurring her true subtleties. Aang decided to ignore the question. He didn't want to fall angry or vengeful over that little incident. He had a job to do.

"I came here to see how you were doing." Although that was only half of it. "To talk to you."

She threw her hair back, letting the green light shine into her pale face. Golden eyes. That smirk… "I don't think we ever had a formal introduction." She sounded earnest, as if she really wanted to make up for her past sins.

_Azula always lies. _ Aang recalled Zuko's mantra but decided to play along anyway. If he had to talk with her, he might as well make it friendly.

"My name's Aang."

"Azula. And it's been two years right?" Aang caught his grip loosening on his staff. "A lot can change in two years." She added.

"So what have you heard?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard anything; the psychiatrists insist on only talking about me. Always questioning me, cold and soulless. It's honestly a pleasure to be having a normal conversation again."

Aang felt a bit sad for the girl when he realized she'd probably been sitting in this position, or securely chained up, for the last two years. _But I'm here to help you._

"What would you like to know?" He smiled like a child and she sinfully recognized his innocence. Her smirk widened, stabbing a sick feeling into Aang's stomach.

"What's become of my dear city, Ba Sing Se?"

"It was recaptured during Sozin's Comet." He hid another gulp.

She faked a look of surprise, "By whom?"

"By Earthbender rebels." That was the official explanation. The Order of the White Lotus liked its privacy and opted to stay out of the spotlight. Of course, rumors circulated through Ba Sing Se of spirits who had rescued them from their oppression, but to the rest of the world they were only a brave army of peasants.

Something about her expression told Aang that she wasn't buying it. "And what of my father?"

"He's in jail, like you."

"Well properly, this is a mental hospital. You'd never guess it by the way they treat me." She rattled the clumps of chains binding her limbs for effect. "Why didn't you kill him?"

He was about to answer when the Warden's voice rang in his head, _Don't let her in on anything personal_, like a warning alarm. His philosophy on killing wasn't the kind of information he wanted Azula to know, and she was beginning to catch on to his sudden silence. He clumsily diverted the subject. "The people of the Fire Nation are happy that he's gone."

"I don't care."

"Well then…" He could feel his control of the conversation slipping, and Azula seemed to be delighted with his discomfort. A squirming thought crossed his mind that from the very start he'd never been in control of the meeting.

"Are they treating you well?"

Azula made a non-discreet glance toward the chains, "Wonderful." Her sarcasm was sprinkled with hatred. "They feed me mush, and the psychiatrists come in twice a week to ask me things."

Zuko was in touch with the three psychiatrists, and they sounded like pleasant people. Azula's perception was bound to be warped.

"Why are you here Aang?" The air of her voice was smooth and sultry, calculated to curdle his blood.

"I told you." He forced a smile, "I just wanted to talk."

"Right, and that was a lie. You're here because it's part of your job as Avatar, someone sent you to see me because I'm still dangerous."

Aang gestures to the mess of chains holding up her arms, "You can't even move."

That terrible smile crept across her lips, "Oh Aang. Can you imagine what a girl like me could do with her mouth?" He felt a shiver trickle up his back as a few embers flew from her teeth. "You're hiding something, I just haven't figured out what."

The voice in Aang's head was screaming for him to retreat. He'd lost the round, she held the upper-hand, and he couldn't afford to be defending himself now. Worst of all, she knew this. This mind game, more like a battlefield, wouldn't be so simple.

Taking away her firebending would require patience and preparation, unlike Ozai whose spirit was insolent and weak.

As if reading his thoughts, she added, "You should be heading off Aang. You've got important business out in the real world."

Keeping his demeanor calm, and trying desperately to appear strong, Aang agreed. "Have a goodnight Azula." He backed up, making sure to keep his eyes on her pale-green visage, and tapped the metal door. The series of locks began to chink behind him.

"Sleep well Avatar." She grinned as the door screeched open.

Aang left the cell just a little too quick, eager to feel the openness of the outside and the freedom from Azula's stare. The huge guard heaved the door shut again behind him, trapping the prisoner in her eternal darkness once more. Aang hurried down the hall and tried to predict how Zuko would react to this less than noble news. He'd promised the Fire Lord this favor, but now Aang was beginning to think he'd made a dreadful mistake.


	2. Dinner with the Fire Lord

**CHAPTER TWO: DINNER WITH THE FIRE LORD**

It was strange to consider, but Zuko and Azula could've been twins. They shared the same pointed chin, defined cheekbones, and most of all the same startling golden eyes. As Zuko peered at Aang across the dining hall table, the similarities between the two were becoming more and more apparent, and especially now with Zuko growing his hair out.

"Let's skip the formalities." The Fire Lord requested as he set down his chopsticks. He purposefully diverted his eyes to the golden windows; he didn't want to face the bad news, "How did it go?"

"Not so well." Aang wasn't eager to admit defeat, but there was no way around it. "She knows what she's doing."

The Fire Lord sighed, and Aang could detect his disappointment blowing through the air. At the same time, Zuko understood. "The psychiatrists tell me she's getting better." Zuko stated, "The problem is that she's returning to her old self. And I'm beginning to think... I don't know if there's a way to help her."

"What do you mean? _You_ changed didn't you?"

Zuko returned his gaze to Aang, "It's like my uncle said, she's crazy." He held out his palm and ignited a small flame. It writhed in front of him, dancing across his golden eyes. "You see this?"

"It's a fire." Aang realize how foolishly obvious he must've sounded.

"Most benders produce red and orange fire," Zuko explained as he twisted the blaze between his hands, entranced by its elegance, "The sign of a stable inner-flame."

Aang understood what he was getting at, "Azula's inner flame is unstable."

"Blue firebending has been seen in rare cases throughout history. The children would always start out normal, producing the regular orange color you see in all firebenders. But during puberty, their fire would turn cold and blue. All these firebenders had one thing in common, a cruel and violent social behavior. An inability to connect with other people. Blue firebending is the symptom of a disease." He let his flame die.

"Did your father know about this?"

Zuko chuckled lightly, "Nobody would dare tell the Fire Lord that his favorite child was mentally unstable. More likely, Ozai thought Azula's firebending was a gift from the spirits, but she belonged in a hospital not the war. What made Azula more dangerous than other blue firebenders was the way my father raised her. He _wanted_ a child who was dangerous, who would kill at his command, and combined with her disease she became a monster. Not to mention that the blood of our royal family guarantees a master firebender."

This was interesting and all, but Aang couldn't help but feel helpless discussing the dilemma with Zuko. He wasn't a doctor who could cure Azula. All he could do was take her bending away, which would just be healing the symptom of her disease. "There's only one thing I can do Zuko."

"I know." The Fire Lord's voice wavered. "She's dangerous. Even though the guards have secured her arms and legs, for the sake of keeping her alive we have to let her mouth free."

"Yeah, she mentioned that." Aang felt that unwelcome sensation creeping up his spine again.

"The guards may not like it, but I've insisted. She still needs to eat and drink. I don't want her to decay in there either. When someone isn't in the cell, the guards can loosen the chains and let her walk around. Again, by my request."

Aang wondered how much Azula would really appreciated Zuko's care, or if she was still bitter that he'd locked her up so tight in the first place. He wanted to find out…

Zuko went on, "She's clever though, and with her mind regaining strength I have no doubt that she's planning an escape."

"Yeah, but what will that even accomplish? She doesn't have power anymore." The look on Zuko's face was already enough to tell him that he was sorely mistaken.

"Don't underestimate her. The Fire Nation still has loyalists, people who want to see things go back to the days of war. Even some higher-ups in the the Defense Force want to see me gone, and with Ozai rotting away in prison the only other person they'll turn to is Azula. I think we can agree that she's the last thing the world needs at this point." Zuko leaned over the table, making sure to emphasis his point, "Eliminate her bending and we eliminate her followers, as well as insure her security."

Aang nodded dubiously, "Just like I did with Ozai."

"Yes." Zuko grinned, pleased to see that Aang was on the same note.

"You understand the risks don't you?" Aang was sad to see that smile go.

Zuko leaned into his seat and folded his arms, trying to assume a smug and confident position, but Zuko was still too awkward to look like royalty. "I know it's a lot to ask of you Avatar, but trust me when I tell you it's for the best."

"Right…" Aang rubbed the baldness of his head, "I'm still new to energybending. I don't understand how to really control it."

"You're referring to the side effects on Ozai, aren't you?"

"Do you really want that to happen to your sister?" Aang stabbed the question, making sure its implications really hit Zuko. When he'd performed energybending on Ozai, he'd only done what came naturally. He knew it would take away his firebending, but he had no idea it would weaken Ozai's muscles to the point of paralysis. The man had to be carried into his cell where he sat in the same position for days on end, barely managing to crawl around the cage in between. Despite all the evil thing's he'd done, it was honestly sad to watch. Aang hadn't seen him in two years, and he was afraid to ask what had become of the living corpse.

Meanwhile, there was no telling what other side effects might emerge the next time Aang used his skill.

"It's worth the risk." Zuko admitted.

"Yeah and what about the risk to me?" Aang quickly brought up, "You know how energybending works right?"

"You've tried to explain it once before. If I recall, you gave up halfway through."

To be honest, Aang didn't understand how or why the strange events of energybending took place. He just did them. "So, the Lion Turtle gave me the ability to bend the energy within other people." Despite the number of times he'd said that, it wasn't getting any less ridiculous to hear.

"Yes, that's chi." Zuko decided to add.

"Right, so I tap into the chi of another person's heart and mind, then the process begins. Try to follow along, because this is where even I get lost. Our physical bodies are replaced by energy, the spiritual image of ourselves. Our souls. When one soul is in the presence of another it can influence the other soul to its will."

"That's how you were able to manipulate my father's energy."

"And destroy the part of his soul that let him firebend. Of course the problem is that by exposing my soul to another's, they can influence mine. Like with Ozai, he wanted to destroy my entire mind."

"And you would've died."

"In a worst case scenario, the Avatar spirit could've been destroyed."

That revelation seemed to hit Zuko hardest. His eyes were easy to read, debating with himself whether beating Azula was worth risking the Avatar spirit.

"That's why my mind has to be unbendable when I face Azula. I need more time with her."

"How much more?"

"Multiple visits to the cell. I need to find a way to defend my mind from her's, and find a weakness in her own. Ozai's energy was easy to bend. His mind was weak and small, only concerned with power, and once I got a grasp on energybending I easily overpowered him." Aang sensed the slightest trace of a smile on Zuko's lips.

"Azula's different though." The Fire Lord explained, "Her condition buries any emotions deep inside her conscious. All we see is a mask."

"So I need to exploit those weaker emotions." Aang was beginning to feel the exhaustion of this conversation weighing down on him.

"Last time they were brought on by betrayal. She saw the unpredictability of human nature. A nature she lacks."

"Yeah but now she doesn't have anyone close enough to betray her."

"I don't have the answers. It's like you said, spend more time getting to know her." Zuko decided it was time to pick up his chopsticks and bring this conversation to a close. His lemon duck wasn't going to eat itself.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I find."


	3. A Silent Bond

**CHAPTER THREE: A SILENT BOND**

"I missed you." Her voice slid through the dark.

He watched her with a meditative stare as he sat comfortably on the floor. He didn't trust her, and he knew this position was dangerous, but he needed her to trust him. "I'm only here to talk." Aang insisted.

"Yes, I know." She responded lowly, "But the real question is, what do you plan to do after we run out of things to say?"

"I find that very unlikely, given everything you went through." His grip was looser this round. His staff stood at his side, giving him the image of a shepherd. He wasn't being lazy, only calm. The thought of her filling the room with flames was still hot on his mind, but the wiser part of him knew that she was still his captive. Any action she took was out of desperation.

"My past?"

"Yeah, you're family. The royal family has quite a history of conflict?" It was an intentionally vague question, meant only to see how she'd respond.

"I assume you're talking about my father and uncle." She spat.

"You're welcome to fill me in."

"This is the problem faced by a monarchy. By divine right it's the oldest sibling who is destined to lead. But every now and then a generation comes along when that isn't what's best for the nation. Iroh was a quitter. He saw compassion for others, a trait no one could afford in war. My father's inner fire was strong. He could look past his emotions and focus on his goal."

"Admirable." Aang could sense that she wasn't just talking about Ozai and Iroh.

"And my father took the throne. Iroh didn't put up a fuss when it happened, I remember." She smiled. That glow of green crystal light danced across her teeth. "But that isn't about me. You don't care about the politics of my nation."

"I find them exciting." Aang shrugged.

"That's understandable." She said with pride. Even in containment she was proud of her nation.

"You take after your father, don't you?" Aang asked.

"He was an inspiration to us all." Azula lamented, as if she was mourning his death. "But I was nothing compared to him. His natural talent exceeded all other firebenders. He possessed pure focus and strength. He never lost an Agni Kai. The officials feared every move he made, knowing that he could easily end their lives with a twist of his palm." She tried to mimic the action, but the chains binding her arms only made it look feeble. Her blind admiration of her father was a point not to be missed.

_That might be useful later._

"So let's talk about you." He said. She eyed him cautiously in response. "I have to ask, why is your firebending blue?" Aang already knew the answer, of course, but he needed to know her interpretation of the symptom.

"It's the sign of natural talent." She said with unwavering certainty. "Only pure focus and strength can create blue fire."

The contradiction was glaring, but she seemed to have missed it. By her own word, Ozai was more focused and powerful than herself, yet she didn't question why his firebending was normal. Unless she was hiding her cards, Aang felt he had won this round.

"I feel I don't have your full attention." She snapped.

Aang only smiled with a blank tone. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Absolutely." She purred.

"Have you ever offered to teach anyone?" Aang threw the question out.

"You want a lesson?"

"No, it's just a question."

Azula sighed. "I would say that people only teach me. Ty Lee was the one who taught me acrobatics in preparation for the eclipse." How could Aang forget that? "I also had Mai teach me the basics of knives, but I can't say I took very well to that subject. And then…" She suddenly froze, her mouth still half-open and trapped in mid-sentence. The entire room seemed to stop with her, and nothing dared to move. Aang eyed her cautiously, and his grip on the staff instinctively tightened.

Her eyes darted up to meet his, then she seemed to skip an entire thought before continuing, "I learned the basics at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, but that was child's play compared to the things my dad showed me. He taught me to separate the negative jin and positive jin and create lightning, a skill few could handle. He loved me for my power. He loved me so much that he entrusted me with the entire Fire Nation." A demonic passion seemed to burn in her golden eyes, "I was destined to become Fire Lord. And I had the right. I was more powerful, more skilled, and more capable than him."

Aang noted that she refused to use her brother's name. Ty Lee and Mai had betrayed her too, but that was nothing next to stealing her crown. He didn't want to entice her now, se he didn't press further. He realized that all this talk of focus, strength, power, and firebending was only the tip of the iceberg. Below the fragile surface was an abyss of emotions that he didn't dare touch. Her relationship with Zuko...

"I have a question for you." She suddenly stated.

"I'll see what I can do to answer, but…"

"What is it like to die?"

The scar on Aang's back tingled as he recalled that burning agony striking through his body. But there was much more to death than pain. There was an instant of realization before everything went dark, when hope came crashing down and a sinking sensation of failure dawned on him. He had fallen from the cosmos and lost his sense of the divine, abandoned by the Avatar spirit. That moment was struck by a grim awareness that it was all over.

But dying for Azula would be a radically different experience. It would be far from a flash of light. Her death was already taking place, chained in this prison, her form of once-perfect strength rotting away. It was sad, but the real stab of pain was in Azula's expression. Her realization was not solemn, or agonizing, or even angry. She had already accepted death.

He didn't have to say anything. That moment, a silent bond was born between the two and he instantly understood. She was dying in this cell, but he was here to help her. Whether she was going to accept that help or not was out of the question - she wouldn't. His prescription for the problem would be to emasculate her identity. What was a firebender without her fire? And what was Azula without strength and focus?

Aang felt as if he'd only scathed the surface of her mentality, but didn't dare go deeper today. Those were dangerous waters to tread, and a meeting with Fire Lord Zuko was in order. He left without saying a word, for no words needed to be said.

As the door whined on its hinges and the guard heaved it shut, Aang stole a quick glance toward the captive. Her eyes were fixated eerily on him, the green glow still flickering in their depths, as if surveying the contents of his mind. She was playing him.


	4. The Garden

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE GARDEN**

The Avatar and the Fire Lord were almost always alone when they talked. Their discussions were not heavily political or philosophical (however those topics inevitably came up). Most of the time, they would talk about Aang's journeys around the world. He was a Nomad at heart, and even during this era of rebuilding he found ample time for exploration. They would talk about the little animals that ran around the Fire Lord's garden. Zuko preferred to talk tea, a trait which Aang inferred had come from his uncle. They were discussions that weren't meant for scribes to write or scholars to interpret. They were discussions between two friends. Best friends.

Today in the garden, they were sharing a discussion that Zuko could only trust to Aang. The Fire Lord and Cultural Minister Jee shared a history, he and Uncle Iroh shared a family, but he and Avatar Aang shared a soul. Zuko trusted Aang with the very life of his sister. It was a matter he wanted to keep tight behind closed doors. Some people knew the Avatar was making visits to Azula's cell, but nobody knew why nor did they care. There were hundreds of more pressing political issues to attend. Most of the higher-ups didn't even know about energybending.

"She's stronger." Aang said, a little worried. "I didn't realize it, but I fell right into her trap." The two walked down a quiet stone path, hidden under the shade of a tropical canopy.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked casually. Blotches of light, shining through the leaves, left bright marks sliding down his robe as he walked. He wore the sunlight like an accessory to his royal garment.

"For just a moment she tricked me into feeling sorry for her." Aang felt an uneasy doubt creeping up his spine. "I mean, I still kind of feel sorry for her."

Zuko merely shrugged, alleviating a bit of Aang's tension. "I feel sorry for her too. I understand what you mean. She's been chained up like that for much too long."

"I want to help her. I'm going to help her," Aang insisted, mostly to himself, "but it's terrifying not knowing what she's thinking."

Zuko smiled, "You're telling me?"

"What does she even want with me though?"

"Manipulation is just what Azula does." Zuko told him. "It's her way of building relationships. Friends, lovers, workers." It was a matter-of-fact for Zuko.

The Fire Lord eyed his friend. The image of Aang was strange and childish here. He wore a distinct look of fear on his face, but behind his ear he still wore an obnoxious yellow flower. It was hard to take him seriously most of the time because of little things like this, but it was a welcome reminder that the Avatar was still a kid.

"So what do I do? You're the expert in these situations."

"Don't fall for it." Zuko suggested. "Which you haven't. Think of it this way… You're already one step ahead compared to most of her victims because you've realized you're being fooled."

"Yes, but the real problem is how this will affect my energybending." Aang could tell that Zuko hadn't thought of that. "Her mind is even more powerful than we imagined. I can't compete with her if she's already manipulating people."

Zuko paused his step, his face hiding a cauldron of stirring emotions and plans. He stroked the light outline of his beard then waved away the situation, "You'll just have to find a way."

"No plan? Nothing?" Aang was getting angry now. He appreciated Zuko's calm attitude, but this just seemed like a politician's apathy.

"We have a plan." The Fire Lord insisted. "This just adds a new complication. But you're still looking for a weakness in her mind. A way to break in an take control. Have you figured anything out?" He asked calmly.

"She loves Ozai. She looks up to him and his firebending skills." Aang suggested with an unsold smile.

"I could've told you that." Zuko replied, disappointed.

"But did Ozai love her?"

Zuko scowled into the distance, his eyes drifting off into a collage of memories Aang could only imagine. "Did Ozai love her? He adored her. She was his little prodigy. He use to show her off to Fire Lord Azulon, trying to convince him that our bloodline was right for the throne."

This was confusing to Aang. "Zuko, that's not love."

The Fire Lord snapped out of his trance and asked, "What do you mean?"

"That doesn't sound like love." Now it was Aang's turn to reminisce… "I never had a real father, but Gyatso was the closest anyone could get. He would play games with me, he would teach me how to fish for flying squid, and he showed me all sorts of airbending tricks. But he never bragged about it. That's not love."

"Well maybe Ozai was incapable of love," Zuko seriously suggested, "So what?"

"I don't know exactly." Aang sighed. "It might not mean anything, but I can't imagine Azula being happy with it."

"Not being happy with what? Ozai not loving her?"

"No." Aang struggled to find the right words, "Being _used_."

Zuko's eyes blinked as he realized the implications. There was no way that Azula, master manipulator of the Fire Nation, would appreciate being raised to become someone else's trophy. They were getting somewhere, but there was still one glaring problem, "What if she already knows that? And what if she's proud of it? You said it yourself, she adores Ozai."

"I don't know," Aang was quick to admit, "but it's something to think about."

Zuko nodded in humble agreement. "Use it if you can." He took in a deep breath and stole a few glances around the garden. They were still alone… Not that anyone would dare disturb them. The memories of Ozai's harsh laws still hung in the air around the palace, and any act against the Fire Lord's word would result in his servants being drawn and quartered. They knew not to snoop around.

He came in close to Aang, hoping to emphasize these next points, "I hope you realize what little importance Azula will have in the history books of the Fire Nation."

"Huh?" Aang was confused by the sudden change of topic.

"What has she really done? Conquered Ba-Sing-Se in the least spectacular of ways." Zuko gave the matter a bit more thought, "And that's it. She was never Fire Lord, and she never enacted any sweeping policy. That's a very sad thing for a princess. Especially Azula, who was a natural prodigy. Firebending skill can earn you political power, and it's almost criminal that someone like her would lose all that influence. You and I will never know that pain, and maybe she doesn't deserve any recognition, I agree. But she's my sister."

Aang saw a fleeting emotion emerge from the cauldron behind Zuko's mask. It was an emotion that the Fire Lord rarely showed to anyone or recognized in any way. Zuko loved his sister. There was a gravity there that he could not escape and could not explain. He still cared about her. She may not have cared for him, she may have even hated him, but true love was not requited. True love was unconditional.

"I guess what I'm saying is…" Zuko was never good at sharing sentimental moments like this, and he awkwardly fought to find the right phrase, "I'm grateful for what you're doing here. For me. For her."

In the yellow evening sky falling over the Fire Nation Capital, merchants and sailors began to pack up their equipment after a long day's work. They wiped their brows and stretched their aching muscles, but their daily rituals were interrupted by the rare sight of a white spec emerging from the cradle of the inland volcano. There was no mistaking a flying bison in this day and age.

And saddled upon that bison was the Avatar, apathetic to the spectacular sight of the setting sun. That light that shined behind him went completely unnoticed.

He could only think of the dark, and her kneeling with those monstrous chains entangled around her limbs. She was a spectacle. Wild and untamed, yet composed and intelligent. What madness was bred in that mind? When her soul was turned inside out, what kind of horror would be unleashed? He felt sick imagining the kind of evil that stirred in her head.

She had killed him in Ba Sing Se and nearly brought the Avatar cycle to an end. By some stroke of luck, he was given a second chance. But it didn't change what had happened. She was a murderer. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him again. And despite this, they now shared an inescapable bond. Were they friends? Or something more?

He shook his head furiously. She was merely tempting him. Playing with her food. The same game she'd tried to pull with Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko. She was tying strings.

A spark of inspiration seemed to dawn on Aang as he watched the ships fly by. That bond was his key into her mind. She thought she held the upper-hand in this fight, but whether she intended that link to be poisonous or friendly, it didn't matter. He would play her game. He would let her tug at him for now.


	5. The Art of Energybending

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE ART OF ENERGYBENDING**

Anger slowly turns to happiness. Hatred for your enemy turns to love. Aggression turns to serenity. A sudden burst of offense is captured, evaporating in the chi, and releases in a defensive strike. Emotions flow and cycle with each movement, fueling your strength.

This is the art of waterbending.

Bare feet become one with the earth, marrying the two in a holy sacrament of trust and stability. The earth sends a tremor echoing through your body, hardening your muscles into an unbreakable ore. The sheer strength held in your stance could tear stone by command.

This is the art of earthbending.

A flicker of passion ignites within your chi, spreading until your desire can't be contained. It seeks a release in the steady flow of your breath and explodes with the outside world. It is a physical manifestation of your inner turmoil, harmony, or aggression.

This is the art of firebending.

Body and soul soar with the currents, enjoying the sensation of unabridged freedom. Freedom from the world and the ground and the worries of it all. Nature seems to circle all around you in stabilizing harmony; yin and yang. You are free from the call of violence and welcomed to a realm of peace.

This is the art of airbending.

A waterfall descends upon you with an unending roar. You can't see anything but a light emanating from every angle. You can't smell, or hear, or feel, or taste. Your inner-self has replaced all those things and left you - the real you - completely exposed.

Your heart and mind drain into a river that flows into a wide ocean. Ripples of your soul are pulsing through the world. You are one with every living thing around you, sharing a single collective conscious.

But this is where there is danger. You are at the mercy of these other beings, and they in turn are at your mercy. Thoughts are shared, ideals are exchanged, knowledge is stripped. You can purge their memory, pervert their beliefs, and even destroy their spirit. And they can do the same to you.

Souls struggle for dominance in this relentless ocean of energy. Waves crash and thunder rages. It's a hellish nirvana. The war continues until one soul emerges victorious and savagely enforces their will upon the other. The ocean drains, the world is restored, but everything is different…

This is the art of energybending.

Aang sighed as he came out of his meditation. The warm air of the desert was irritating his poor skin, but the turmoils of his mind were the real irritation. He took up his staff, unfolded the contraption, and took to the sky.

The day wouldn't last forever, and he had a duty to a village over the mountain range. Aang was suppose to be running rescue operations in the Earth Kingdom, but Zuko's little side-project was beginning to consume his life. He was deeply apprehensive about energybending Azula.

He thought back to Ozai. Before that day in the Wu Long Forest, Aang had never met or talked with the Fire Lord. They were strangers and only knew of each other through reputation. Yet Aang now knew Ozai better than anyone. Aang had been a witness to the horror of his soul.

Ozai - to put in simply - was an idiot. He was a delusional megalomaniac. His plan to vaporize the Earth Kingdom was barely thought-out, and it depended on the presence of a comet that would only be around for one day. In that amount of time, Ozai would've successfully burned down less than an eighth of the Western Earth Kingdom. He was so obsessed with the spectacle of the idea that he didn't even think about how it could be done.

And that was only the beginning. Ozai was a talented firebender - no doubt about it - but his ego was ridiculous. He believed that he was the most talented firebender in history, even stronger than the Avatars. He fancied himself unstoppable. To uphold that reputation, he almost never fought an Agni Kai out of fear that it would prove him wrong. Instead he liked to kill his subordinates without a fight, and only chose to duel those he knew were weak.

His self-ordained destiny was to rule the world with an iron fist. He planned mass genocides and terrible oppression in the name of his shining utopia. The Fire Nation would cease to exist along with the rest of the nations as all the people of the world were united under one banner. Cultures of a thousand years would be destroyed, just like the Air Nomads.

These were powerful and dark thoughts, heavy for Aang to bear at first. Ozai's corruption nearly overwhelmed his soul, but it only took a bit of hope to blind the darkness, and Aang won the fight. Ozai was stripped of his most precious possession, and his world collapsed.

On the other hand, Azula was smart. She was cunning and calculated, and she would be tough to crack. Aang had a plan to overpower her, but what if that plan failed?

She could kill him. She already had.

She could torture him. Break into his mind and plant a nightmare that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

She could take away his bending. Destroy all those years of knowledge and training and strip the Avatar of his power.

She could drive him crazy. Inflict a wound so powerful that she'd turn him into the type of person she was.

Even if that was possible, there was no way Azula was planning such a thing. She didn't even know energybending existed.

She didn't have any goal in mind. She was just trying to manipulate Aang for the fun of it, because she didn't have any other way of forming a relationship. There was no truth in her friendly exchanges. Her entire life was a lie.

And the true mind could weather all the lies and illusions without being lost.


	6. Manipulation

**CHAPTER SIX: MANIPULATION**

The stone walls seemed to be constricting Aang as he walked. He was suffocating in this humid air; air that had been trapped in this same hallway for who knows how long. It clung like maggots to his skin and burrowed into his pores.

And each footstep brought him closer and closer to that lone door. It was the darkness at the end of the tunnel.

"You don't look well, sir." The guard's voice startled him as he came up to the cell.

Aang tried to give the masked man a friendly smile. "You know something?" He asked.

The guard was confused, "I know a lot of things, sir."

Aang tugged at his collar, "It's really hot in here."

"Not any warmer than usual." The guard stated as Aang itched his sweaty neck.

Aang was silently looking forward to that monstrous door opening, and a blast of chilled air washing over his face. He was even looking forward to his discussion with her. She may have been evil, but she had a way with words. He didn't have a solid plan today, he just expected her to talk and hopefully lead him in the right direction. Sokka referred to it as "playing it by ear".

"I was beginning to think you'd never come back." She purred as he sat down.

The air was cold and dark, exactly as Aang had left it months ago, but it was a sanctuary compared to outside. It was welcoming and concealing. She was no different than before. Her hair was still a mess and her eyes still gleamed with that burning focus, intrigued with every move he made.

It had been two months since they last saw each other. Aang had been busy tending to a famine in the Earth Kingdom, and they needed all the healers they could get. Meanwhile, Azula wouldn't converse with anyone and had insisted that the Avatar return. She had gone berserk one day and set the room on fire, nearly killing herself. Apparently, one of the psychiatrists had let slip Zuko's name…

"You've been busy." She observed.

"I have. We're trying to rebuild the western coast of the Earth Kingdom." He hoped that she hadn't caught on to who '_we'_ referred to.

Thankfully she just smiled and carried on, "I understand. It's a busy time to be the Avatar." She peered into him. "Can I ask a question? It's been bothering me."

"Go ahead." Aang shrugged. He didn't say he'd answer.

"With all that's going on, what has become of my dear father's military?" Something about her tone made him suspect that she already knew the answer.

"The Fire Nation has gotten rid of all their weapons. Except for a few ships, everything else was destroyed and used in building projects."

She just nodded.

"Why?" He asked her, but he already knew why. She wanted a military to command in the event that she escaped and took over.

"Oh nothing." She barely looked past his head, "I just hope the Earth Kingdom doesn't try to retaliate. It was a long war. Some of them might want revenge."

"They wont." Aang asserted. "As long as I'm around." He playfully slammed the end of his staff on the floor, nearly crushing a tiny spider. He apologized to the little creature and let it scurry off.

"Enforcing peace?" She bemused with that wicked grin. "No different from what I was taught in school."

Aang's eyes narrowed. She was trying to paint him as some sort of tyrant, no different from Ozai or Sozin. He wasn't going to fall for that. Ozai's goal was peace under one man's rule. Aang's goal was peace between the four nations.

_Nice try._

He was glad when she changed the subject, "Why did you apologize to that thing?" Her eyes pointed to the little spider crawling up the wall.

"I almost killed it."

"So what?"

"Well, I don't kill."

Her eyes settled into some kind of glare, so thin that the green light disappeared from their surface. "Even people?"

"Well…" Aang had fumbled. He had made a vital mistake in this game, and there was nothing he could do to call it off. His stomach knotted and his grip tightened on his staff as her stare stabbed into him.

He had forgotten the very first rule: _Don't let her in on anything personal_. And now the gears inside Azula's head were working out some new plot. He felt even more vulnerable than her, and sick to his stomach.

"What?" He finally said, trying to act like this was no big deal.

"I suppose I should've known." She admitted with a musical satisfaction in her voice. "You're an airbender. They're the kind of people who would have some rule against killing."

"It doesn't matter." Aang waved it off.

"I was convinced that you were here to execute me. Put me out of my misery. I'm too dangerous to be kept alive, I know that." She glanced at her chains. "I was looking forward to it. Death." Her apathy for life was sickening.

"Sorry," was all Aang could say.

"So now the real question is, why are you here?" She seemed delighted to have a new mystery to solve.

"That's not important."

"Liar." She spat. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I'll leave." It was suppose to be a threat.

"Really?" She smiled sinfully, testing him.

"I will."

"No, you wont." The words were so stinging and dominating that it wasn't even a question in Aang's mind. He knew he had to stay. She had him in her grasp and he was frozen.

He could see her pride flare. To control the Avatar was pure ecstasy for her. And he was obeying without a fight. "You're not stupid," she observed, "You know what I'm doing."

"You're trying to manipulate me." Aang groaned.

She shot him another well-timed smile, "Don't act like I'm the only one."

He paused. "What do you mean?" Aang felt his voice quiver.

"Come on Aang." His name hung like a corpse in the cold air. It sounded so wrong coming from her mouth. "You think I'm the only one who lies to you?"

Aang didn't answer.

"All those politicians and benders you talk to, they know who you are. They always smile and give you a pat on the back. Charming aren't they? Well charm is a lie. They pretend to be your friend so that they'll get a favor out of you. Because you're the only one who can do it."

His mind immediately went to Zuko…

And from the mischievous look on her face, she could read his mind.

"You're being manipulated, Aang."


	7. Seduction

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SEDUCTION**

Zuko was his friend. Zuko wasn't using him. Zuko just needed a favor.

But the seeds of doubt had already been planted. There was an oozing, sickly feeling crawling in Aang's chest. He should've been use to it, even welcoming it like an old friend, but he could barely maintain his composure. The Avatar squirmed in her grip. Aang even had to remind himself that he was still in control, because he was patient. All he had to do was outlast her.

"Is this bothering you?" She asked musically. The Avatar's head was hung down and he surveyed his palm to avoid looking at her.

"No." Aang lied, but she saw right through him.

"We can talk about something else." She offered. "I'd like to know, where are Mai and Ty Lee?

He refused to answer, and she dully noted his silence. "No good? Alright."

This wasn't going to last long, and Aang knew it. He quietly drew in a breath of air and straightened his back. Her face seemed to glow with a beautiful green aura from behind the bars. She could've been angelic if not for the terrible scowl.

"Where's my dear old uncle?" She inquired. "I wager that I could predict what happened to him."

"Go for it."

She took a deep sigh, "I suspect that he's working in a tea shop, somewhere in a slum so that he can be with the type of people he loves."

"Close." Aang was legitimately impressed and had to smile, "He's working at a tea shop in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se."

"Hmm." Azula matched his smile, and Aang silently regretted the waste of beauty that she was. "Let me ask, do you find me evil?"

With no hesitation he answered, "Yes."

"I could tell. And for what reason?"

"You killed me." He shrugged, trying to make it comedic.

"I killed you?" Her demeanor suddenly became deadly serious, and she spoke at a steady pace, "I killed you?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "It's like I said, I don't kill. The Air Nomads always told me death was the ultimate atrocity."

Those glaring eyes of gold weren't convinced. "Let me tell you a story Aang. I had a servant when I was thirteen years old, her name was Yanyu. She was one of my favorite servants, very loyal and attentive. We were coleus, to an extent, and I knew her very well. She told me about her home life and her friends and her previous job. I never met her husband, but from what I'd heard he was her treasure. They were the perfect couple. It was a pleasure to have a servant who was so… happy." A hint of nostalgia passed through her voice.

"One bitterly cold winter day, she told me that her husband had been drafted. Yanyu didn't worry about him; he was a Firebender and our soldiers almost always came home alive." Her glare stung into Aang. "But he had been drafted into Admiral Zhao's fleet to the North Pole, and he never returned." She made sure that the next three words strung like a wasp, "You killed him.

"Yanyu was devastated when we heard back from the survivors. I can't say I cared. I never saw her after I departed. But I have a question for you: did Yanyu's husband deserve to die? More than my father?"

Aang looked away, ashamed and confused. He despised the Avatar State and the destruction it had caused by his hand. He didn't need to be reminded, especially on such a personal level. But her point was clear. Horrifying and clear.

"By my nation's standards I had an obligation to kill you. Especially when that pillar of light appeared." Azula spat. "Don't waste your philosophy on me."

Aang didn't respond. He only sat under her penetrating glare. They had both committed atrocities, but was it possible to feel more cruel and evil than the monster behind the bars?

"You're not…" Aang paused to lick his dry lips, "You're not _evil_." It was disturbing how she could lead him to say something like that. And believe it. That boundary between good and evil was the only edge he had against her. At this point, energybending would almost certainly result in his death. He was so unsure of himself when he looked at her. He didn't know what to believe or who to trust. He didn't even have faith in his own morals! He was a murderer.

But Azula embraced the emptiness of her soul. _I can't say I cared_. She was completely devoid of sympathy, and that gave her strength. She just existed without a drop of contempt. She had no morals.

"I understand." She relaxed, and even seemed to be regretful. "You're the Avatar, and you have a duty to the world. To do your best. To be perfect. And even that's not enough." She purred, "I know that pain."

Aang let himself look into her eyes, and there was a welcoming sense of tranquility in their depths. She didn't smile, but he was thankful for that. Every time she smiled, it seemed to make his insides coil. But now, he felt calm.

"You have all the power in the world." Her voice slid delicately. Everything she said touched him like a soothing massage and sent him into a meditative solace. "But you are still too weak." She was right. He couldn't stop the famines in the Earth Kingdom. He still didn't have the trust of the Fire Nation. He couldn't even beat her.

She muttered other careful phrases that slowly seemed to embrace him. Her voice was a cradle, rocking him and giving him warmth in this darkness. It was magnificent, her every word and every tone a perfect musical harmony that seemed to tie him up.

He couldn't see his staff in his hand, or the walls at his sides, or the floor under his knees. The cell was growing darker and darker and the only thing he could see was Azula's face, framed by a mane of black hair and lit by a devilish light.

But even that mask seemed to disappear behind a black curtain, and Aang lost himself…

He had been brought into a nightmare, one where he could see nothing but malice all around him. The evil of that place pressed on his chest and strangled his neck. The terror that crept up inside of him made him want to cry. Aang felt like everything, even himself, was out of his hands and he was at the mercy of death. He was trapped, like he'd been trapped in a sphere of stone at Wu Long Forest. It was like Ozai was right outside, battering him with fire.

Only Azula had managed to do that with her voice.

Aang now understood firsthand why Zuko had joined her in Ba Sing Se, why the Dai Li had chosen her over Long Feng, and why her friends were always so loyal. Azula was horrifying.

She led by fear and psychological torment, but there was a part of her that was compassionate and healing. Her words demanded attention. She could calculate your deepest fears and use them to control you. For Zuko, it was his fear of being a failure in his father's eyes. For Sokka, it had been his fear of losing Suki. For Aang, she had latched onto his fear of killing.

She had planted seeds of doubt in Aang's friendship with Zuko. She had even tried to imply that she was on his side; that they both had to deal with being _perfect_. And she was tying strings, winning him over, and manipulating his very thoughts.

But this was the brilliance of Aang's plan.

He had expected this.

He had even let it happen.

Azula thought she was manipulating him. She thought Aang's friendship with Zuko was poisoned. She thought he trusted her. She thought his morals had been shaken. She even thought that she had been in control this whole time.

That's all she needed to think. Aang had let himself play along and slip into her madness, but he wasn't one of her pawns. He was one step ahead.

Embraced in this impenetrable heart of darkness, all Aang had to do to rescue himself was think of Katara. Just the thought of her smile brought back feelings of true warmth. Azula's frail imitation of compassion was nothing by comparison.

Aang calmed himself with a hot, steady breath and recalled Zuko's mantra, _Azula always lies_.


	8. Purifying Light

**CHAPTER EIGHT: PURIFYING LIGHT**

"You miscalculated."

It was a simple phrase, harmless to anyone else, but for Azula it had been carefully chosen to provoke terrible memories. He watched with a swell of pride as her features slowly sunk. The hellish glow in her face began to fade and harsh shadows tightened around her visage. In a single, miraculous instant all of her psychological control visibly slipped away. At last, that wicked smile was gone and Aang felt like a crushing weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

But now, Aang saw a thunderstorm brewing behind those bars, just waiting to spit lightning. His knuckles were white in anticipation for the thunder.

This was the brilliance of Aang's plan:

When she was in control, Azula was a nightmare of concentrated power. Trying to energybend her in that state would be suicidal. But, as history showed, Azula's stability depended on the manipulation of the people around her. She needed to be in control of her underlings' every thought and movement, pulling their strings like a puppetmaster.

Aang welcomed her into that illusion. For the first time in two years, she was in control. And she was puppeteering the Avatar - the very spirit of the planet. She was back where she belonged in pure peace - dominating and leading someone with only the power of her words. All the while, Aang built her up and playing into her game.

Now the strings to her marionette were cut. Azula had miscalculated. She was the one being manipulated, and that ecstasy of dominance came crashing down with one trigger. Her psyche would take a powerful blow, and her confidence would sway, but energybending Azula would still be risky. Now the goal would be to break her down until there was no armor she could use.

Azula's face told him everything he needed to know. Those eyes were burning with unspeakable hatred. Her breath grew more and more erratic as the feeling of loss enveloped her.

"You…" The word barely managed to escape her teeth. "You…"

The Avatar decided that now would be a good time to stand. He could better defend himself, and it gave him the imperious position of being above her. Her eyes followed him, blazing with betrayal.

"Azula." Aang spoke her name softly, trying to create some ease. "I just want to talk."

"Talk?" She seethed. "What are you trying to do to me? What is this?"

He pitied her, and he pitied what he was about to do. She truly had no idea. Just seconds ago, he had stripped Azula of her identity to manipulate others, and now he was preparing to strip Azula of her firebending. After losing those things, what was left of the girl he knew? He was going to destroy her.

Aang thought upon an awful truth: Azula considered him a friend. In her own way, he was the closest person she had. That's what he had planned on, but he had never stopped to consider the pain he was inflicting. That's why this betrayal worked so well, and it was just going to get worse.

He sighed as she covered herself further into the cell, away from the light where she could hide. The bundle of chains only permitted her to go so far, but to Aang she had dissolved into a mere shadow.

"Azula?" He spoke gently.

"Go away." Her voice spat from the dark.

Aang had already torn open old scars, and he truly didn't want to hurt her anymore, but it was necessary. He swallowed his sympathy for this monster and reminded himself of her crimes. She had killed him!

He brought himself to say, "Your father didn't love you."

A whimpering voice cried out, "I know!" It was just as he'd suspected, but the shadow followed with a puzzling statement he hadn't been counting on, "And neither did mom."

_Mom._ The way Azula spoke sounded like a little girl, impossibly far from the cold and confident women he'd talked to only a minute ago. Aang felt foolish for never considering Ursa's influence in all of this madness. Her absence from the Royal Family for so long had left her as an afterthought. He had no idea what to say.

"She never held me. She thought I was a monster. She never cared about my power." The shadow growled its fury, "She should've feared me. I hate her. And dad. I admired him. I would've done anything for him. But he didn't care about me either."

Aang heard her take a deep breath, "And Zuko." She drooled the name of her brother with a deadly scorn. "He stole everything from me. I was destined to become Fire Lord, and he stole everything from me!" Blue embers fell in the darkness. "I'll kill him Aang." The Avatar didn't doubt it.

"Zuko…" Azula let the word hang in the air as she mulled over a thousand memories. Aang waited cautiously for her to continue; his free hand steadily moved toward his staff. Silence fell, and the seconds crawled by. He kept his stare calm and attentive, knowing that she could still see him. One false move might set her off.

"I'm not evil. I'm not a monster." The shadow insisted desperately, "I don't understand. A servant I've known for years doesn't mean anything to me. They're just another person who talks to me and I talk to them, and we pretend to know all about each other. But we actually don't know anything. How am I suppose to feel anything for that? Why shouldn't I just get rid of them if they mean nothing?"

The Avatar only nodded his understanding.

"And how different were Mai and Ty Lee? They meant nothing too. When I was a little girl, I remember sitting outside the academy and observing friends play in the courtyard. I would scrutinize them for hours trying to understand why they did what they did. Day after day, I didn't understand. They had some sort of invisible connection to one another. They talked and laughed, and it all looked so natural. I remember, one time a girl fell and scraped her knew. Her friends immediately helped her up and even carried her to the nurse. Why? That doesn't make sense. They weren't hurt themselves, so why waste energy caring about this girl?"

There was a fiery trace of contempt in her voice. Azula must've been an intelligent girl, passing all of her classes with masterful scores and learning how to fight with expert precision. Her wits were evident in every word she spoke, proficiently calculated to serve her ends. But despite her intelligence, the answer to this question managed to allude her. Even after all these years, the simple concept of human interaction was alien to her. Friendship made no sense in her mind. Love was probably inconceivable.

With no real feeling for anyone around her, death wasn't a sin or a crime. It was just an occurrence. She would kill because death was meaningless, just like life was meaningless. To the discerning eye, it was abnormal and strange, but certainly not evil.

"Now tell me," her voice found a repose, and she asked, "Why are you here?"

Aang pushed away the pity he felt for her. He had no choice but to answer, and he hoped it would mean something to her, "I'm here because there is someone who loves you Azula. I'm here because Fire Lord Zuko sent me."

He barely caught sight of two embers before the entire room was roaring with flames. They spun and grabbed at his cloak, eating away sacred garments. The heat was incredible; the tiny cell had suddenly turned into a furnace and Aang barely managed to create a vortex before the fire consumed him whole.

His inner chi burned with the will to survive, and he summoned a restraint upon a portion of the firestorm. It was just enough to keep him from being engulfed. This was the end. He had to act.

Shades of blue outlined the silhouette of Azula, and she was still blasting fire from her screaming mouth. Torrents streamed around her in a whirlwind of plasma. It was an awesome display, and the finale of an era. She had no idea what kind of fate awaited her; this was her last chance to savor the wave of burning chi.

One swift motion followed. Aang leapt, cutting through the fire. The cell bars folded over, and he threw aside his staff. His right hand met Azula's forehead, and his left hand pounded into the center of her chest.

A waterfall seemed to crash into them. Their hearts and minds collided into a viscous nirvana and struggled for control. Pain, fear, betrayal, and hate rippled from Azula's soul. She was already defeated and worn down, not from Aang but from a lifetime of confusion and loneliness. The fight was over almost immediately.

Aang stumbled back as the fires were extinguished in a subtle hiss. He nearly toppled over the crumpled steel at his feet. Azula was utterly confused. Her eyes darted around the room, watching helplessly as the remaining flames burned themselves out. She looked over Aang and his smoking clothes, fighting to catch her ragged breath.

"What have you done?" She seethed. "What did you do to me?"

Aang was relieved to see that his work hadn't immobilized her. She was still strong enough to hold her head up, which was more than he could've said for Ozai. Azula deserved better. He rubbed his bare head and let a smile spread over his cheeks. He was thankful, in part because it was finished, but Azula didn't share that sentiment.

"What is this?" She demanded. Her eyes were filled with a wild fear.

She was no longer a firebender. She was no longer a leader. She no longer had the darkness to conceal her pain. There were no masks to hide the wreckage of Azula's true self.

"I took your bending away. You can no longer use it to harm anyone ever again." He watched as her expression faded into a blank stare. She didn't believe it. This must've been a nightmare for her. The notion was just too incredible, too far-fetched. She had never planned on this, or even suspected it, which just hurt her more. She had miscalculated everything.

The Avatar noticed a strange feeling squirming in his stomach. That look in Azula's eyes was just empty. Her expression seemed robbed. Azula was barely the girl he remembered. There wasn't a trace left to be identified as the former princess. She was just a body floating without meaning. He recalled referring to Azula as a "shadow of her former gory", but even a shadow maintains the shape of its host. Azula was no longer Azula. He had indeed destroyed her identity and disabled her beyond repair. Aang fought that sickening feeling and told himself that this was necessary, that she had been too dangerous, but that seemed like a lie. He had lied this entire time, both to himself and to Azula.

_Azula always lies._


	9. An Impenetrable Darkness

**CHAPTER NINE: AN IMPENETRABLE DARKNESS**

Reconstruction of the Fire Lord's throne room had finally finished last week, and it was a change that was long overdue. The hall Sozin built over a century ago had divorced the Fire Lord from the holy touch of the sun. Why there were no windows, nobody understood. The ominous wall of flames had also been a strange decorative choice. It certainly made going into the throne room an unforgettable experience, but in all the wrong ways.

The servants around the palace had strongly supported Zuko's plans. The walls were now lined with tall translucent windows, glowing heavenly in the sun. Thus there was no need for a giant fire to provide light, and it was torn down. Instead, ten rows of small candles led up to the throne, and each of the flames flickered in unison with the Fire Lord's breath. It was a much more hospitable and serene experience.

Last week, Zuko had also been pleasantly surprised to hear that Avatar Aang finally took away Azula's bending. The outcome had been as expected: Azula was distorted and stunned, but in much better shape than Ozai. She would need time to recover and plenty of therapy, but an end was now in sight. Two days ago, she'd finally been released from her chains and was given the chance to stand and walk around the cell.

Finally seeing her again was all Zuko could think about, even as his Royal Architect gave a tour of the newly furnished palace to a group of aristocrats. He followed closely behind the crowd, but their conversation was a distant mumble. He was deep in thought, trying to think of what to say to his sister. There was no easy way to say "I love you" with their history.

He recalled one foggy morning at the Western Air Temple when Azula's fleet of airships attacked the Avatar. Zuko fought back, not to protect Aang but to destroy Azula. Their life-long rivalry for dominance had culminated in one motion where they were both tossed off a blimp. Zuko was saved, but Azula just kept falling.

That's when everything seemed to change. Zuko watched her and felt his heart sink into his stomach. She wasn't going to make it. The idea of losing his only sibling, his little sister, finally hit him. That gravity of love reeled him in.

Of course, she saved herself, and he still despised her.

Yet that feeling of losing her continued to haunt him. Sure, Azula was too violent to be kept in power, and he had to stop her, but he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't let her rot away in that cell. For the last two years, he'd been anxious to see her recover, but she only got worse. That's when he knew he would have to take radical measures and enlisted Aang's help. Now with the hard part out of the way, Zuko could finally see her again. They could talk and maybe even get along like they use to when they were children. Those tiny bursts of compassion and kinship had been out of reach for years, ever since Azula changed...

Their tour reached the new throne hall where the guests voiced their astonishment and praise for Zuko's refurbishing. He never really heard them but thanked them nonetheless as his mind continued to wander.

A young servant was suddenly at his ear whispering, "Message for you, my Lord."

"Can it wait?" Zuko was busy trying to filter his guests out of the hall, and there was still a line eager to speak with him.

"Of course, my Lord." The servant bowed and stiffly moved out of the way.

After saying his goodbyes and a long conversation regarding the economy, Zuko's throne room finally fell silent. He let out a relieved sigh and quickly made his way to the throne. He could've easily just taken the message from his servant at the doorway, but there was an unspoken tradition to the royal order. He would sit down and make himself comfortable in the grandiose seat, then the servant would slowly walk down the hall, lower himself to his knees, and speak once given permission.

"This message comes from Dr. Jung at the Capital City Prison."

Zuko sat up, and the candles mimicked his excitement. Jung was the therapist overlooking Azula's recovery.

The servant didn't go on, so Zuko had to prompt a response, "Yes?"

"My Lord. Your sister has passed away."

The young man had spoken so business-like, Zuko didn't believe it at first. The sober tone didn't fit. Something was off. It felt like a lie. It hadn't happened. It could't have happened after all the time and energy Zuko poured into her recovery.

He had to ask, "What?"

The young servant hesitated, then spoke somberly, "I'm so sorry my Lord."

The flames of a hundred candles seemed to freeze in time, holding their breath. Despite the sunlight and fire, Zuko felt unspeakably cold. His veins chilled and his heart sunk into a frozen depth. She couldn't be dead, not after everything she went through.

"Was that all?" The Fire Lord brought himself to ask. He had to fight the last word as tears flicked the eyelashes of his right eye.

"Jung believes that she killed herself. Again, I am sorry my Lord." The servant stood and gave Zuko a stiff bow.

Zuko barely managed to shoo the young man away before his voice gave out. The flames of his candles withered and cracked. Sparks erupted from a few as he struggled to catch his breath. His insides felt like they were contracting and tying themselves into a tangled mess.

His sister's name would be lost. No one would publicly mourn her passing. The history books would forget about her treacherous achievements. With luck, she'd be mentioned as the Princess who _almost_ became Fire Lord. Or she'd be the Princess who took over Ba Sing Se, then promptly _lost_ it.

One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be honored as Zuko's sister. Their relationship, or lack thereof, would never blossom. The Last Agni Kai of the War would forever go down as the culmination of their history, once again trying to kill each other. They would never make amends and proudly call each themselves brother and sister.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping you here."

Once Iroh had poured a suitable amount of tea for his guest he just smiled and replied, "Not at all. The Avatar is welcome any time."

Aang thanked him and carefully sipped his cup. It seemed to scorch his tongue, but the burn only left a wonderful taste of Jasmine leaves. He eagerly took another sip and thanked Iroh for the free drink.

A few customers were still being entertained by a geisha playing her shamisen, and Aang felt that it was only appropriate to wait until after they left before speaking his mind. Iroh understood, and the two casually caught up on life until the rowdy group left the tea shop.

Iroh shut and locked the doors before sitting back down. He extinguished the lanterns hanging above all the tables except their own, putting them in a soft spotlight. Aang knew that Iroh didn't like to use his firebending around the customers. Most didn't even know he was foreign, and they never bothered to ask for his name. They simply knew him as Uncle Jasmine, the nickname a few neighborhood kids had given him.

Iroh took a sip of his own tea, savoring every drop of its enriching taste. The old man almost always drank Jasmine, but he assured everyone that his favorite tea was Gin Seng, a brew he only made on very special occasions.

Aang understood the mysterious appeal of Iroh. His life was an enigma outside of his drinking and eating habits. Except for a proverb or wise saying, there were never any clues regarding his feelings of the past. Surely he regretted his invasion of Ba Sing Se, the city he now called home, but he hadn't been present at Zuko's coronation either. It was a decision he refused to speak of, leading some to suspect that the great General Iroh was no longer loyal to the Fire Nation at all. Most of the Fire Nation still had no idea where he was.

Aang believed Iroh wasn't loyal to any nation. His tea shop reflected that with its vast array of artifacts from around the world, and Iroh's unwavering acceptance of any nationality. He would've made a great Fire Lord; except assigning himself to that crown would've entrenched him with the Fire Nation, an image he didn't want.

"So." Iroh spoke and somehow made a single word seem like the most important sound in all creation. "I see that you are confused."

"Yes, very confused." Aang admitted. His hands huddled around the cup of tea for warmth.

"It is Azula. Isn't it?"

Aang nodded. "It was always my job to take evil out of the world. That meant killing those who did harm. But I'm an airbender, and its against our way of life to murder."

Iroh nodded his understanding. "So you discovered energybending."

"I thought it could be a way to avoid killing." Aang felt disgusted with himself. He had driven Azula to the nihilism of existence and forced her to collapse. Zuko was right for not speaking to him. "But I _killed_ Azula." Aang squeezed his fingers unbearably tight.

"If I may speak honestly, I do not think Azula deserved to live. You did not know her the way I did, and neither did Zuko. She was crazy, and she had to go down."

Aang shook his head, "What really gets to me is that I thought my way of life was safe. I thought that I didn't have to kill anyone to save the world. Energybending was my answer." But that answer had yielded the same result as a sword. It was even more disturbing, because Aang hadn't just killed Azula, but destroyed her identity as well.

"Then this is not a question of good and evil," Iroh observed, "It is a question of self."

"I betrayed my morals."

"But for the right reasons."

Aang diverted his eyes. Azula was too dangerous to be kept in the state she was in. He knew that. But it still didn't change the outcome. He curled his lip.

"Aang, your journey isn't going to be easy. Truth is complicated, and there is no easy answer to the problems of our world. Evil and good are not as simple as who kills and who doesn't."

Aang sighed, "Right. Zuko seems to blame me for this."

"My nephew only blames himself. Prince Zuko," Iroh coughed and corrected himself, "Fire Lord Zuko probably sees you as a reminder of his failure. It will take some time for him to recover."

Aang nodded, but didn't necessarily agree. Still, he had to nod and smile. Iroh reminded him of Monk Gyatso, the only other father he'd had in life.

"Zuko will come to his senses." Iroh assured. He took a long drink of his tea, then carefully set down the empty cup. "The world is a dark place. It always has been. Sometimes we think that we are doing the right thing, acting as a beacon of light to drive out the darkness, only to find that later in life we were wrong. We were working for the darkness, and by that time it is too late." He spoke from experience.

And someday, Aang would speak to the next generation with the same kind of experience.

After a few more cups of tea, Aang and Iroh bowed and wished each other good luck. Iroh packed up and strolled back to his apartment, whistling some nursery tune Aang barely remembered from his childhood. Aang watched the man walk off, remarking on his outstanding posture even in old age.

The Avatar saddled Appa and took off into the warm summer night. They soared high above the metropolis of Ba Sing Se, which seemed to sprawl out in a never-ending carpet of light.

He wanted to fly back to the Fire Nation and talk with Zuko. It seemed like talking was the only solace Aang could find in this world. But Zuko was still mourning Azula's death and still blamed Aang for messing with her head.

He was left searching for an answer to his philosophy; a philosophy that seemed to be more childish each and every day. Maybe the idea of never killing anyone worked in Air Nomad society, since airbenders wouldn't even do anything deserving death. They didn't steal, they didn't corrupt, and they didn't murder. But outside the Air Temples, life was different.

Aang suddenly felt a chill creep through his body. The summer night seemed to dissolve into a bitter winter. An impenetrable darkness swallowed him, and he was brought back to the cell facing Azula's stunning smile. They had battled for dominance and control, and Aang thought he had emerged victorious.

But in death she had decimated Aang's trust in himself. His own values were proven to be lies. His answer to death wasn't an answer at all, but just another weapon. He now had a face that would haunt his nightmares, reminding him of his failure to uphold the Air Nomads' way.

In death, the seeds of doubt between himself and Zuko had finally sprouted. The Fire Lord, Aang's most trusted ally in this chaotic world, refused to look at him. Their friendship would never be the same.

Aang let out a nervous laugh and smiled out of respect. Even with the weight of a corrupt world crushing his shoulders, he had to admire the meaningless irony of Azula's death. She had won.

T H E E N D


End file.
